It isn't enough with only to love you
by Kiky-Usui
Summary: :USUK: Habías preguntado tantas veces lo mismo, ¿por qué te alejé? Si tan solo supieras todos mis motivos, todo lo que sentía aquí dentro, todo, absolutamente todo podía resumirse en una palabra, una sola... pero era incapaz de decirla, hasta ahora...


Holas, xD las aclaraciones del autor(mías) abajo.

**_Pareja:_** es una USAUk/USUK; ya saben un AlfredxArthur.

**_Advertencias:_** No hay, a menos que Francis cuente como una.

_**Declaración:**_ Hetalia no es mío, ni ningún personaje.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ya no basta con sólo quererte<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_¿Por qué te independizaste?_

Una y otra vez has preguntado lo mismo, y en verdad no has sido el único en hacerlo, en mi propia conciencia muchas veces también me lo he llegado a cuestionar. Pero detrás de todo aquello siempre ha existido una verdad innegable, y es que _te quería_, pero ese sentimiento cambio tanto que llegó al punto del no retorno, se había convertido en un sentimiento prohibido.

Una y otra vez estuve en el límite, en la línea de dos mundos, jugué muchas veces en sus alrededores, ignorante de las consecuencias que provocaría el solo hecho de cruzarlo, pero hay una cosa que puedo decir perfectamente, _no me arrepiento._

¿Odio? Me pregunto porque esa palabra ronda una y otra vez en tu cabeza, ¿odiarte? ¿Cómo puedes pensar tamaña idiotez?, pero debo reconocerlo, eres un completo idiota, yo soy un completo idiota. Supongo que ni siquiera sabes el porqué de mi gran obsesión de ser el héroe, ¿verdad?

Rio divertido, rio para ocultar el terrible sentimiento de vacío que se ha alojado en mi pecho, extraño muchas cosas, pero en otras me siento aliviado de haberlas alejado.

Extraño principalmente tus sonrisas, especialmente aquellas que me entregabas cuando decía que tu comida era deliciosa, cuando me dabas un regalo hecho por tus manos, cuando me contabas historias, cuando al lado del fuego que nos protegía en invierno me sorprendías mirándote mientras bordabas, amaba esas sonrisas porque me demostraban toda la devoción que sentías hacia mí, de todo el cariño que me profesabas, pero al mismo tiempo odiaba darme cuenta de aquello, eso simplemente reafirmaba la terrible realidad que poco a poco comencé a odiar, y era que me considerabas como un hermano.

Me siento aliviado de no tener que esperarte más, ahora puedo ir a verte siempre que quiero, siempre que tengo ganas, siempre que siento que te alejas de mi como aquel tiempo, me siento aliviado de no verte llegar más con aquellas sonrisas de dolor, de soledad, porque ahora me tienes a mí, ahí para protegerte, para cuidarte, porque las eternas peleas que creo a tu alrededor no son con otro motivo que evitar que pienses en lo solo que dices que estas. Pero por sobre todo, me siento aliviado de que no eres de alguien más, que puedo comprobar que no has dejado entrar a nadie en tu mundo, que aquel temor de tu ausencia y no saber nada de ti desapareciera, porque a lo que más temía en aquellos días de soledad, era a que me dejaras solo, a que me cambiaras, a que prefirieras a alguien más.

Y todo esto hace que vuelva a pensar en el porqué te alejé, ¿por qué lo hice? ¿Libertad? Si, puedo admitir que la quería, que mi pueblo gritaba aquel sentimiento contra mi pecho, pero la libertad que _yo quería_ no era una para alejarme de ti, no era una para poder luchar contra ti, mi tipo de libertad era totalmente distinto, quería ser libre de ser llamado tu _hermano._

_Hermano._

No sabes cuánto aborrecía esa palabra, cuanto la odie, debo admitir que una alegría desbordante inundaba mi pecho cuando alguien decía aquello cuando recién te había conocido. Pero después se convirtió en un obstáculo, en el constate recordatorio que de seguir así nunca podría ser algo más para ti.

¿Lo entiendes? ¿Lo sabes ahora?, me encantaría decirte todo aquello, pero soy un cobarde, debería ser un héroe, pero en realidad soy un cobarde. Nunca podré admitir mi razón de ser libre, mi razón de querer a Mathew independiente, debo reconocer que fui egoísta, simplemente le quería lejos de ti, muy lejos, para que no me cambiaras, para que no me olvidaras, por miedo a perderte.

Muchas veces, más veces de las que me gustaría, termino pensando en éste tema, los planes que tenían no resultaron ser como esperaba, no quería verte bajo la lluvia infundado por aquel traje de derrota y desconsuelo, no quería alejarme de ti, no quería convertirme en esta presumida y pedante forma de ser que soy ahora, pero lo hice todo por ti. Tenía que demostrarte a ti y a todo el mundo que era fuerte, tenía que demostrarle a los demás que tenía las fuerzas suficientes para hacerle frente a quien quisiera, de proteger al que quisiera, tenía que demostrar que las decisiones que tomaba eran irrefutables y que no me arrepentía de mis actos.

Pero el tiempo comenzó a avanzar, los problemas aumentaron, la guerra civil, el conflicto por Texas, la primera guerra mundial, la segunda guerra, la guerra fría, mis conflictos con los países de oriente, poco a poco todo fue escapándose de mis manos y el que fue mi principal objetivo y mayor meta, poco a poco comenzó a alejarse, cada vez más y más, hasta que se convirtió en un sueño.

Si mis otros yo me vieran, me vieran en lo que me he convertido sin duda se desilusionarían, probablemente no querrían saber de mi, si, puedo escuchar en mi cabeza las palabras que seguramente me diría a mi mismo en aquellas etapas tan importantes.

_ "¡¿Por qué lo alejaste? Él nos amaba, nos protegía ¡Lo traicionaste!" _

Diría eso con lágrimas en los ojos, en aquella edad cuando aún no entendía mucho de mí mismo, seguro que me reprocharía una y otra vez y quizás iría hasta ti angustiado, preocupado de que no estuvieras llorando.

_ "¿Por qué lo esperamos tanto? ¿De qué sirvieron los interminables días de espera? ¿Por qué alejas a la persona que siempre hemos anhelado?"_

Mi yo colonial, mi yo que era dependiente de Inglaterra, mi yo que pasaba horas y horas mirando el vasto mar esperando la llegada de aquel barco que transportaría a nuestra persona más importante, no importaba el frío, el calor, la nieve, la lluvia, nada, nada con tal de poder ver su sonrisa.

_ "Lo prometiste, prometiste que pelearíamos por estar con él, hiciste que levantáramos un arma contra nuestra persona más preciada, que nos odiara, que llorara ¡Prometimos nunca hacerlo llorar!... Rompiste cada una de tus promesas"_

Su yo que proclamó y peleo por la independencia, aquel yo que creía firmemente que podría estar junto a ti, que alcanzaríamos aquella meta tan preciada, aquel que se le partió el alma el tener que apuntarte con un arma, aquel yo que había ocultado sus lagrimas en esa día de tormenta, aquel yo que te lastimó, aquel yo que sacrificó tantas cosas, solo para que todo aquello por lo que peleó se hubiera perdido.

Te preguntaras por qué he comenzado a pensar todo esto, realmente no lo sé, quizás sea la fecha, quizás el clima, quizás una coincidencia tan increíblemente terrorífica, que hoy, un día cualquiera, un día de lluvia, un día tan siniestro como este, me recuerde todo lo que perdí por mi cobardía. Lo más divertido de todo es que el día es como cualquier otro, ningún fecha importante quizás para ninguna país, pero para mí y cada uno de los 365 días del año son lo mismo, una trágica fecha de agonía, que se han repetido por más de 200 años, por cada día que pasa recuerdo la agonía de no poder tenerte a mi lado.

¿Pero sabes algo? Estoy cansado, completamente cansado de todo, de esperar, de tenerte lejos, de extender mis manos y sentir que cada día estas más y más lejos, por eso, en una fecha cualquiera, en una fecha tan terrible como esta, cuando la lluvia trae imágenes vividas de aquel día, en éste día he decidido dar termino con todo, éste día voy a decírtelo todo.

O quizás la palabra correcta seria, que ya te lo dije todo, ahora me miras sorprendido, puedo ver como tu respiración se ha acelerado y quizás si toco tu rostro pueda sentir aquella calidez concentrada que tus rosadas mejillas se encargan de exponer, me miras sin decir palabra, casi sin pestañar. Y yo estoy aquí, frente a tu casa bajo la lluvia, sin dar muestras de querer entrar, porque apenas abriste la puerta a mi visita sorpresa te lo dije todo, el hola murió en tus labios cuando todo el torrente de palabras y emociones viajaron por mi garganta, cada pensamiento, cada acción, cada "por qué" los respondí, cada uno de ellos. Empezando por el más importante.

_** ¿Por qué me independice?**_

- Por qué te amo.

Con aquellas palabras mi confesión había dado comienzo. 200 años de soledad y pena daban terminó, no, no soy tan optimista de decir que me dirás "yo también" eso es utópico, imposible, pero mi corazón y mis pensamientos por fin tendrán un descanso, por fin tendrán el alivio de que sabrás cada una de mis acciones pasadas, que el remordimiento podrá desvanecerse un poco, pero principalmente, porque ahora por fin dejarás de verme como un hermano.

- Eso… era todo lo que tenía que decirte… - sonreí, me sentía tan libre, tan ligero – Arthur… - me atreví a acercarme y colocar una de mis manos en tus mejillas, te sobresaltaste y tus ojos verdes; aquellos que me habían hechizado, me miraron refulgentes, llenos de _algo_ que no sabía entender – solo quiero que tengas algo claro, por sobre todas las cosas, tú siempre has sido la persona más importante para mí, ayer, hoy y siempre, nunca lo olvides, para mi eras la razón de mi existencia, eres la razón por la que quería ser un héroe. Por el simple hecho de estar siempre ahí para protegerte.

Me alejé y me giré dispuesto a irme, di unos cuantos pasos antes de que tu voz me detuviera.

- ¡Eres un imbécil América! Un completo imbécil – me giré sorprendido, a pesar de tus palabras, de tus gritos, no podía detectar en ellos algún grado de enojo, de odio contra mí. Saliste y quedaste a los pocos segundos completamente mojado, tus cabellos rubios se pegaron a tu frente, pero tus ojos brillaban, para mis ojos eras la imagen exacta de la perfección, porque hasta tus defectos eran perfectos para mí – No sabes el dolor que sentí cuando me alejaste, ¡el dolor de pensar que me odiabas! Eras lo más importante para mí… - comenzaste a llorar – lo más importante… pero cuando me impediste verte como un hermano, mi corazón abrió la puerta que había querido mantener cerrada… ¡No sabes cómo me odie por tener estos sentimientos para contigo! Cuan sucio me sentía… - mi pecho comenzó a acelerarse, no podía ser cierto, ¿verdad? Te acercaste, tanto, tanto a mí, que me puse rígido, apoyaste tu frente en mi pecho y sin mirarme me dijiste las anhelantes palabras que, por más de 200 años había esperado – Te odio por impedirme verte como un hermano… - levantaste la vista – pero aun así no puedo evitar amarte.

Tembloroso cogí tu rostro con mis dos manos, temía que todo esto fuera una ilusión, que todo esto fuera un delirio de mi frágil mente, el espejismo de un inalcanzable deseo. Hiciste lo mismo, tu temblorosa extremidad toco mi mejilla, como queriendo comprobar que todo había sido real, que había sido autentico. Recorriste mis facciones.

Yo ya no podía soportarlo, mi pecho bullía en emociones, podía ¿verdad? Podía cumplir aquel pecaminoso deseo que había invadido mi mente por tanto tiempo, aquel deseo que debía combatir cada vez que estábamos solos, cada vez que bajas la guardia, cada vez que dormías cerca de mí dejándote a mi merced, de aquellas veces cuando te encontrabas tan vulnerable por el alcohol. El anhelante y dulce deseo de querer besarte.

Y lo hice, te bese.

El sentimiento fue sublime, excepcional y pensé que cada uno de los días, las horas de los más de 200 años de espera había valido la pena para este momento, porque con estos sentimientos tan maduros, tan verdaderos, tan intensos, este dulce y quizás insignificante gesto para algunos, era la más vivida demostración de emociones, y sentía que me quemaba, que mi pecho explotaría, hacía que mi mundo diera vueltas. Y esto me lo confirmaba, hacía que todo aquello que sabía tomara más peso, te amaba, te amo, te amaré, de eso no hay duda, porque, con un simple beso me hiciste sentir tal cantidad de sentimientos y emociones que sentía que podía morir feliz el siguiente día.

Contemple nuevamente tu rostro sonrojado y tus ojos luminosos, y sentí que me enamoraba más de ti.

_ Días después._

- Por favor, no puedo creerlo, ¿cómo pudiste pescar un resfriado _mon ami_? – reí divertido por el comentario de Francia, si supiera el cómo llegaste a eso.

- Guarda silencio estúpido sapo.

- Mmmm… no puedo creerlo, esa huraña actitud debería habérsete calmado un poco, después de todo, estas recibiendo _mucho amor_ de América – dijo de forma lesiva, fruncí el ceño y me sonrojé.

- Cállate Francis.

- ¿Eres un héroe no es así Alfred?

- ¡Claro que sí!

- Entonces socorre a tu _damisela _y has que quite su huraña actitud, ya sabes, puedo darte un par de consejos muy buenos.

- ¡Púdrete en el infierno estúpido francés! – Inglaterra lo había manado a volar, pero yo pensé que tal vez, solo tal vez, iría a pedirle algún consejo a Francia.

"_**Fue así como al pasar ligeramente la línea de la razón pude llegar hasta ti y quererte. Eres lo más importante para mi"**_

- Hahahaha ¡Iggy, vamos por una hamburguesa!

- ¡Olvídalo!

"_**Y a pesar de que el final feliz está muy lejos, quiero ser capaz de alcanzarlo contigo, siendo los héroes de nuestra propia historia"**_

_**.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Okey, la historia no estaba prevista, salió de la nada, en un plazo de una hora, la idea no me dejaba estudiar, así que decidí sacarla y plasmarla en el word, nunca pensé que la terminaría altiro, es el one-shot más rápido que hago... y me gusto como quedo o.o... Además, me cortaron la luz... y estaba enojada, así que decidí subirla para levantarme el humor xD... fue horrible, más de 10 horas sin luz y yo teniendo que estudiar (tiene todos sus apuntes en el note)...<p>

Bueno dejando el feo tema de lado xD espero que la historia les guste, no escribo mucho en primera persona, pero como dije, salió de la nada, hace tiempo igual que tenía ganas de hacer un corto de esta pareja, aunque más que nada se centra en Alfred, ahí veré si más a futuro escribo otra cosa, yap, me retiro, trataré de reponer el tiempo perdido T_T y ya saben comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, son bienvenidos =D

Nos vemos, espero que estén bien. **_Byez_**


End file.
